Fascination
by OneUniverse87
Summary: One-shot. While keeping Ginny Weasley company, Luna Lovegood finds domination fascinating. Femslash. Semi-Lemon. Very AU. Light BDSM. Dom!Luna/Sub!Ginny. Rated M for suggesstive adult themes and spanking. Luna/Ginny.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (C) JK Rowling**

Luna Lovegood found domination fascinating.

She ran her latex gloved hand through Ginny Weasley's beautiful red hair, delighting in the soft feel. She remained silent, her head still bowed respectfully.

Her index finger slid down the side of her arm, and then around her body, cautioning her not to move. Ginny shivered as soft, shiny material touched sensitive areas, but otherwise remained obediently still. Luna was enchanted at the redhead's naked form, and bent her head curiously at the erect nipples, which hardened at the feeling of her gloves. Her finger tapped it idly, examining it.

"Turn around."

Ginny turned, and Luna felt something like contentment as she moved her hand to touch the evidence of her recent paddling, her red bum matching perfectly with her hair.

"This colour suits you."

The first time she had spanked Ginny, it had confused her a little when she had barely reacted. Luna frowned, running her hand down her bum, and then tried again, putting more effort into her swing, and been rewarded with a wonderful intake of breath.

The blonde had enjoyed the paddling after that. Raising her arm and then letting it fall again, hearing the sound it made as it hit Ginny's skin, noting the way that she jerked, and hearing her small noises of pain and pleasure.

Luna puts her hands on the redhead's sides, gently indicating that she turn. She did so, glancing up briefly to smile at her before dropping her head again, a blush spreading across her face.

"You match even more now," Luna commented, fascinated by all the red. A thought came to her mind, and out of interest she asked, "Will you kneel?"

Ginny knelt, and Luna smiled in happiness at this further evidence of her domination. Her aching bum did not touch her legs, or the floor, but she knew that the position would still be painful after a while. She offered no protests, though. She nearly drooled at the sight of Luna's appearance. The blonde was completely naked, except she was wearing black, latex opera gloves, with matching thigh high, heeled boots.

"So submissive," Luna whispered wonderingly.

"When I have someone I want to submit to." replied Ginny, trying not to get on all fours to worship Luna's boots.

It was the first time that Ginny had spoken in quite a while, even though Luna had not asked her to be silent. She threaded her gloved fingers through her hair, thinking to herself.

"It's interesting. I'd like to try it someday." Luna paused, frowning. "But not yet. I like being in charge."

"I like you in charge." Ginny hesitated, and she wondered what Luna was thinking. "I like how you respond to me. I've never had a dominant so… fascinated with every little thing."

"Did you do this in empty classrooms while you're in Hogwarts?" Luna had an image in her head of the dragons dominating and submitting to each other, and it pleased her, though she did not speak of it. "Was there somebody there?"

"No… not in one of those classrooms," answered Ginny. "There was one woman I thought, Lavender, but it didn't work out. I've only done these things in the Room of Requirement."

"Oh." Luna's fingers continued to play lazily with Ginny's hair, and then to fall down to her shoulder, tracing light patterns onto her skin. She was silent for a moment, watching the way she shivered at her touch. She got some satisfaction when she heard Ginny humming in delight at the feeling of the blonde's latex glove caressing her skin.

"You can stand up now."

Ginny rose to her feet, as Luna helped her. She looked straight at her this time, and peculiarly she felt herself blush at the tender expression on the redhead's face.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Ginny asked her that quietly, but didn't wait for an answer. Her arm crept around Luna's head, pulling her gently towards her, and in moments she found herself tasting her, her lips gently exploring hers.

It was a feeling Luna had never experienced before, even though she had kissed people, yes, and she was lost in the sensations, feeling Ginny's arms around her shoulders and back, her hair falling into her face.

Eventually Ginny drew back, and Luna felt a strange feeling of loss. The redhead smiled at her and said quietly, "I've been wanting to do that all evening."

Luna just stared at Ginny, lifting her latex hand and tracing her nose and mouth with her fingers. Ginny moaned at the wonderful, erotic feeling of the soft material rubbing her face, wishing it would never end. As she removed her hand, she stared at it for a moment, unable to speak.

Finally, Luna was able to speak, and somehow she felt that despite all they had done, this evening had barely begun. "I'm in charge."

The blonde leant forward again, this time grasping Ginny's head, pulling it forwards to meet her own. She felt her submit to her kiss, and the feeling was intoxicating, a medley of responses that she couldn't begin to catalogue, so intriguing, so wonderful…

Absent-mindedly, Luna wondered if the tsani naeyads were watching, if they were enjoying it, because she knew they lived here, her father had said so, and somehow it didn't matter because she was kissing Ginny, and she was kissing her, and she wasn't really thinking anymore at all.


End file.
